Two Daddies
by whyitisyou
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are happily married and have adopted a child. However life is not simple as they struggle to have the society and some of their family members' acceptance of their new family.
1. Chapter I

Two Daddys – Chapter I:

Blaine arrives at the kindergarten to pick up his 5 year old son. As soon as Adrian sees him he comes running and jump on his father saying:

"Daddy B!"

Blaine hugs him firmly and gives him a kiss on the cheek. While he collects the backpack and lunchbox of the little one, the principal approaches them:

"Mr. Anderson? I need a word with you and your husband, can we schedule an hour next week?"

Blaine is taken a little by surprise:

"Is there anything wrong with Adrian, Mrs. Bane? Anything we should worry or take any precaution?"

"Nothing to worry; Adrian is a wonderful child. But we still need to talk."

"Okay then; I'll talk to Kurt and we'll call to set up an appointment."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson, I appreciate that."

Blaine walks to the subway still carrying the little one in his arms. Adrian asks:

"Where's Daddy K?"

Blaine starts tickling his son as he answer:

"Oh, this is how you treat me? I left work early to pick you up at school and you only care about Daddy K?"

Adrian is laughing loudly:

"No, I love you too, Daddy B! But it's Daddy K who picks me up at school."

"Don't you remember he had that meeting today? Maybe he'll be already home when we get there."

When they get home Kurt isn't there yet, but Blaine soon receives a phone call from his husband:

"Blaine, I'm sorry. It's a mess around here. They could only meet me one hour after what they had schedule with me. I won't be home for an hour or latter."

"But did you get the job?"

"I don't know yet. We're on a coffee break; I think they liked me but nothing official yet. And there's something more: I ran into your brother here in the building…"

Blaine gasps and, as he's not answering, Kurt goes on:

"He asked me if we could have dinner with him today, I said we couldn't go out tonight because of Adrian and he asked me if he could come over. I haven't answered him. What do you say?"

"So now Cooper wants to meet Adrian?"

Blaine's tone is very angry and Kurt tries to calm him down:

"I think he's seeking for peace, honey. He said I should consult with you and give him an answer later. What should I tell him?"

Blaine sighs loudly on the phone. After a beat he answers in a small voice:

"Tell him to come."

"I knew you'd be the bigger person. Could you get Ady prepared?"

"Prepared as in dressed as dapperly as possible?"

"No, but that's an excellent idea. Prepared as in tell him he has another uncle."

Blaine sighs again. He's not sure if he's ready to have this conversation with Adrian and to deal with all the consequences Cooper can bring:

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you, gorgeous. I miss you both a lot, I'm counting the minutes to be back home. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Blaine puts the phone down and goes back to the little table where he and Toronto were drawing. He starts the conversation:

"It was Daddy Kurt. He told he would come home late but he's bringing a gest. Do you know you have an uncle that's Kurt's brother, right?"

Adrian opens up a big smile:

"Uncle Finn is coming tonight?"

Blaine keeps his eyes fixed in the drawing as he continues:

"No, not Uncle Finn. You have another uncle; one that's my brother. It's your uncle Cooper"

Adrian looks inquired:

"Why I don't know him?"

Blaine still doesn't have the courage to look him in the eyes:

"Because he works a lot and lives in another city. But know he's visiting here and wants to meet you. Will you meet him?"

"I don't know Daddy, will he… will he love me?"

Blaine looks deeply into Adrian's eyes; his son is looking scared. He smiles:

"Of course, Ade. Who doesn't? You're adorable."

He kisses the son in the forehead. Adrian seams a little calmer. Blaine gets up and reaches his hand for the son as he says:

"Daddy Kurt asked me to get you dapper. Let's go change those clothes."

"Can I be a superhero?"

Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't like it at first, but he'd understand it was important for Adrian to feel safe:

"Of course."


	2. Chapter II

Paste your

Two Daddys – Chapter II:

As soon as Kurt turns the doorknob, Adrian comes running towards him:

"Daddy K!"

"Ady, come here! I've missed you so much, Sweet Prince. But why are you dressed as Buzz Lightyear?" Kurt is casting an awry look towards Blaine who was just behind the little one.

Blaine just casts a look that says "I'll explain you later" while he kisses and hugs Kurt by the waist. Only then he sees Cooper waiting by the doorstep. Blaine smiles awkwardly and that was all Cooper was waiting to start being Cooper:

"Blainey, little brother, long time no seeing!" Cooper hugs Blaine effusively and continues: "Kurt I have already seen, but this must be Andrew. - "Adrian", Blaine corrects him, but he doesn't even listen - How are you doing champion?"

Adrian hides his face in Kurt's chest. Kurt kindly starts tickling his son's foot: "Come on Ady, say hi to your uncle Cooper. He came here to meet you…"

A feeble "Hi" is all Adrian manages to say before hiding his face again. Blaine interferes: "Let's go Ade, go finish the drawing you were making for Daddy K while we have dinner."

Blaine sits with his son in the little table and Cooper rolls his eyes to the scene. Luckily only Kurt sees that. He now perceives that the reconciliation between Blaine and Cooper would be way more difficult than he thought. But he's not giving up:

"What a lovely table you've set, Blee. Came and sit with us, we can see Ady while he draws from here."

Blaine knows that Kurt wants him to be nice to Cooper; he'll try it tonight, but only because of his husband:

"So, Cooper, what brings you to New York? Are you here to resurrect Broadway?"

"That's a lost cause. I'm here auditioning for a TV series; big stuff…"

Blaine interrupts him with a sarcastic smile:

"What happened to the FAN-TAS-TIC soap opera you were in?"

Cooper keeps his wide smile on his face, apparently unaware of Blaine's irony. However, Kurt knows his husband better:

"So Blee, what do we have for dinner? Have you cooked? There's a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen…" He's sending a warning look towards Blaine, who understands immediately:

"I'll go get the ratatouille."

When he's back Kurt is trying to engage everyone in a single conversation:

"Let me tell you about my job interview."

Blaine is now a little embarrassed remembering he hasn't asked Kurt about it:

"Oh yeah, how could that escape my mind? Did they loved you or they adored you?"

"I think they liked me. I'm so excited! It'll be wonderful going back to work in this exact job. They said they would call this week."

Cooper, who had been quiet observing Adrian, talks again:

"What is this job Kurt?"

"Costume designer for the new production of Moulin Rouge on Broadway. It's starting next year and it's going to be a huge production. It's a highly prestigious job; a lot of people are applying for it."

"And are you qualified for it?" Asks Cooper unaware he's being rude.

"I'm sure he got it." Says Blaine kissing Kurt and beginning to be pretty annoyed by his brother.

In this moment, Adrian is pulling Cooper's jacket with a piece of paper in his hand:

"For you, Uncle Cooper."

"Thank you, Champion. I loved this… drawing? Is it a drawing?"

Blaine is getting angrier and angrier with his brother. Kurt sees the danger in the situation:

"Come on, Ady. It's way past your bedtime. Say goodbye to Daddy B and Uncle Cooper and I'll put you to sleep. I haven't seen you all day and I want to know what happened to you in kindergarten today."

After the minutes that took Kurt to brush Adrian's teeth, tell him a bedtime story and making sure the little one is asleep; Kurt is in the hallway walking back to the dining room. He hears the screaming voices of Blaine and Cooper. The only thing he's close enough to distinguish is Blaine saying:

"Of course he's shy! He has been abandoned and lived four years in an orphanage. Do you think it would be better for him if he stood there?"

Cooper is interrupted by the door opening and Kurt entering the room. He and Blaine were both standing, with the table between then but looking directly into each other's eyes. The tension was perfectly tangible in the air. Cooper looks at Kurt's surprised face and then back at Blaine's raged one. He simply sighs, turns his back at them and goes out slamming the front door.

document here...


	3. Chapter III

Two Daddys – Chapter III:

Blaine is doing the dishes and still trying to cope with his anger towards Cooper. If it was to say those awful things, why did he bother to show up?

Suddenly he feels Kurt's arms closing around his waist and Kurt's lips gently touching the back of his neck. He sighs while Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine starts to talk still soaping the last plate:

"He still thinks our father was right. You know… that we should never have adopted a child."

"Or get married at all…" Completes Kurt with his hand stroking Blaine's back.

"Well, that part is still just my father… I think. Anyway, Cooper thinks we're turning Adrian, or Andrew if you rather, into a coward. He thinks anyone who isn't a show off like him is not someone worthy."

Kurt knows Blaine needs to talk, so he just hugs tighter and rest his chin in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine keeps talking:

"And he's also not happy with me for giving up on my acting career to raise my son."

"But you're doing so well as an agent. Rachel's career is fantastic and you've got other good clients. Besides, you can always go back being Scarecrow on Broadway. Everybody in The Wizard of Oz would be glad to have you back. Rachel told me. Ady is bigger now; it wouldn't be a problem."

"I know. I like everybody there but I don't want to go back. I don't want to work all nights. I want to watch my son growing. And I also am rooting for you to get the job in Moulin Rouge. When that happens, Adrian will need me more often at home. I was a little jealous when I picked him up at kindergarten and all he wanted was his Daddy Kurt."

"Nonsense Blee, that kid worships you. It's just because I was the one who wasn't working to be with him fulltime this first year of him with us."

"I know, it was just a silly jealousy. I miss spending time with both of you. I like the extra time my current job gives me. I don't regret stop acting: it was worth it."

"There's also the producer job the guys from Cabaret offered you. It wouldn't keep you out all nights. You could still dine with us like we do now."

"But it would keep me away in Chicago from five to six months. I don't want to be away from you guys."

"It wouldn't be like when I first moved here. We were young; you were still in high school. We're going to be fine. It's different now: we're married and have a strong relationship."

"One more reason for me to want to stay in New York with my husband and child. I want to live the family life I've built with you. Speaking of which, Mrs. Bane wants to see us."

"Is something wrong with Ady?"

Blaine is very irritated by Kurt's remark and drops a pan splashing water all around:

"Could everyone stop assuming there's something wrong with Adrian? He's a perfectly normal child whose life has never been ease."

Kurt knows that Blaine's anger is not towards him; even so, he tries to apologize:

"I'm sorry, honey, you know that's not what I meant. I also shouldn't have brought Cooper home tonight. My intentions were good: I thought he wanted to make amends with you, not make things worse. Now take off that wet shirt and give it to me so I can wash it."

When Kurt is back, Blaine is looking at him with his puppy eyes. Kurt smiles back at him. Blaine pushes Kurt against the counter and starts caressing his face:

"I'm so sorry, gorgeous. I shouldn't have shouted at you. I don't know how my brother has this power to piss me off so much. My anger wasn't with you."

"Don't worry, honey, I knew that. That's why I took so much time washing your shirt just now: you needed the time to chill out. But don't be so upset about the things your brother said to you; we knew we would face prejudice when we decided to get married and when we decided to adopt Adrian."

Blaine sighs, his eyes are filled with water:

"But they are my father and my brother! I expected them to support me. I knew my father had issues with me being gay; but I always thought he would grow out of it once he had the opportunity to know you and to see how much I love you. Everyone can see how much happier I am since you walked into my life. And, I never thought it was possible, but I'm even happier since we became Ade's fathers. Why can't they see it?"

"Well, I'm here and I'll always be. My whole family loves you and they are behind us in whichever decision we take. Your son loves you very much. I understand you wanting to be in good terms with your father and brother; but while this is not possible, I hope we're enough to make you happy."

"Of course you are."

Blaine pulls Kurt closer to him and starts kissing him most ardently. Kurt immediately responds kissing him back and running his hand down Blaine's belly towards his belt buckle.

Things were getting hotter and hotter when they realized they were not alone: Adrian was standing wide-eyed in the middle of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter IV

Two Daddys – Chapter IV:

Kurt had the quickest reaction:

"Ady! Sweet Prince, what are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Come on, Daddy Kurt will stay there with you until you fall asleep again."

Blaine needed a few more minutes to compose himself. Kurt was better at that part of parenting anyway. After he changed into his pajamas and had completed his night-time ritual, Blaine went to check on his two men.

He starts to spy through the half open door as Kurt is reading one of Dr. Seuss stories to the little one. Blaine is amazed by the skillful way Kurt has managed the whole situation and by the way Ade is mesmerized by Kurt's way of reading the story. In a funny moment of the book, where Adrian is laughing amusedly, Blaine can't contain a chuckle.

Kurt then turns smiling to Adrian:

"It looks like Daddy B wants to join us."

Adrian stretched his arms towards Blaine:

"Come Daddy B. Help protect me from the monsters."

Blaine kisses his son forehead as Kurt runs his fingers through the little one's hair, saying:

"Ady is afraid there are monsters in his room even thou I've already checked under the bed and in the closet. Maybe he believes that only Daddy B is a good monster-slayer."

Blaine answers with a smile:

"Well, I have a little secret… I'll be back in a moment."

Blaine comes back with a small stuffed dog in his hands. Kurt is surprised:

"Is that the dog I gave you in High School? How come you still have it and how come I never knew?"

Blaine smirks:

"Of course I still have him. He's the best monster-slayer I ever knew. His name is Fiyero and he's now Adrian's if he wants it."

Ade's eyes are sparkling:

"Can I really have him?"

Blaine is now also running his fingers through Adrian's hair:

"Sure you can, dear. Daddy Kurt once gave him to me to protect me against my monsters. But now he sleeps with me every night I don't need it anymore."

Adrian hugs Fiyero tight against his chest:

"Thank you, Daddy. Now I won't be afraid anymore."

Kurt, who had being admiring Blaine, answers the boy:

"So is it okay if I go to sleep in my room?"

Adrian grabs Kurt with his Fiyero-free hand:

"No Daddy Kurt, please stay with me."

"But darling, if Daddy Blaine gave you the dog who is going to protect him tonight?"

Adrian now turns to Blaine as he responds Kurt:

"But I want Daddy Blaine to stay too."

Blaine answers this time:

"Just five minutes, ok? Then Fiyero will be the one taking care of you."

"Ok. I love you Daddy Blaine."

"And I love you both." says Blaine smiling at Kurt.

It doesn't take long until Adrian is back asleep. Kurt and Blaine take the opportunity to talk about the incident as soon as they are out in the hallway. Blaine is worried:

"Do you think he saw anything? Was he scared?"

"I don't think he was there much long before we saw him. He's seen we kiss before."

"Kissing yes, Kurt, but we never did it so… intensely in front of him. Thank goodness you had a quick reaction. You're such a good father. I was admiring the relationship you have with him as you were telling him bedtime stories."

"Come on, Blee, you've got to give yourself some credit: that dog maneuver was genius stuff."

Blaine blushes and Kurt keeps going:

"By the way, I never knew you liked that dog so much."

"Are you kidding me? I was feeling really bad that week you gave me him and your gesture was what cheered me up. Besides, he was a very nice companion to me on many nights while we were trying the long-distance relationship. That was a hard period, but I think now it's even harder. Parenting scares me, what if we're doing it wrong?"

"You're an excellent father Blaine, even if you don't believe it yourself. That kid simply adores his Daddy B. and I love the fact that you´re the other father of my son. Adrian is now more our son than if we were related by blood."

"I know. We found that out the minute we saw those blue eyes and changed our plans about adopting a newborn. He has your eyes, have I ever told you that?"

"I'd noticed. He has my eyes and your hair. It was meant to be: the three of us are a family that chose to be together. He's much better here being loved by us then abandoned in that orphanage."

"That's true; it was worth every minute we spent in the adoption process. Still, I'd rather he had your hair."

Kurt laughed and started messing with Blaine's perfectly gelled hair:

"Don't be silly, you know I love your curls. Now let's go to sleep to see if we can schedule an appointment with Mrs. Bane tomorrow morning before you go to work."


	5. Chapter V

Two Daddys – Chapter V:

"Mr. and Mr. Anderson, Mrs. Bane will receive you now."

Kurt and Blaine were holding hands as they entered the principal's office that morning. She had found an hour to meet them even if they didn't have an appointment. Mrs. Bane was sitting behind her desk and indicated them to join her:

"Good morning Mr. and Mr. Anderson. It was so kind of you to respond me so quickly."

Blaine was the first to talk:

"Of course, Mrs. Bane, Adrian's education is a top priority to us."

Kurt completed:

"Yes, that's true. However, we're a bit curious about the subject of today's meeting. We haven't noticed anything different in Adrian's behavior lately; and we watch him from very close. Why have you summoned us here?"

Mrs. Bane started looking unease:

"Well, Mr. Anderson, it's nothing in Adrian's behavior per se. It's the other kids reaction's to him… you see…"

Kurt was about to protest but Blaine squeezed his hand that was over the table. Mrs. Bane frowned at that gesture and the couple saw it. Blaine shot Kurt a look that told him to let her finish. Blaine had a feeling that this conversation would not end well.

Mrs. Bane took a deep breath and continued:

"You know we are in a very religious influenced neighborhood. There have been some complaints about Adrian's drawings…"

Kurt was restless in his chair. Blaine could feel the storm approaching; he knew his husband just too well. Kurt couldn't be quiet this time; even thou he was fighting to suppress his feelings at that moment:

"His drawings? What about his drawings?"

Mrs. Bane was very uncomfortable:

"Some families find it… difficult to explain to their young children… about Adrian's… unusual, let's put it this way, family."

That was it: the first thunderclap. Kurt had already stood up abruptly dropping the chair behind him:

"Unusual family? What's the problem with Adrian having two fathers? He's perfectly happy with us. We love him very much…"

Mrs. Bane interrupted:

"No one is arguing that, it's just…"

"I'm not finished!" Kurt was absolutely angry and Blaine knew that in those situations trying to calm him down only made things worse. Kurt was looking directly into Mrs. Bane scared eyes:

"I've lost my mother when I was young. I know the feeling. That's one of the reasons why I fell in love with Adrian the first time I set eyes on him in that orphanage. We fought for a whole year to take him out of there and give him a better life. Now it won't be a couple of prejudiced middle-class families who will stop us."

Blaine started a feeble attempt to calm things down:

"Kurt, I'm sure Mrs. Bane…"

He couldn't complete his sentence because Kurt looked at him in complete rage. Blaine didn't want to pick up a fight; he just stayed quiet and let Kurt go on:

"Mrs. Bane, I'm sure that the kids have nothing to do with all that: they are still too pure to be blinded by prejudice. It's all about the parents. And if it is about the money paid to keep our children here; we pay as much as everyone else. We have as much rights as everyone else."

Mrs. Bane started trying to apologize:

"It's not about the money…"

Kurt didn't let her finish again:

"I know. It's about basic human rights. I and my husband have the same rights as everyone else to love whoever we love; to marry whoever we want; and to start a family as everyone else. Everybody deserves to be loved; specially kids as kind as Adrian. I thought that this kindergarten in the XXI century New York would be a safe environment for my son. I see now that I was wrong. I'm going to take Adrian out of here before he becomes another victim of bulling the same way I was. I fought for my well-being and I will do it with double strength for my son."

Kurt stormed out of the room and walked straight to Adrian's classroom; leaving Blaine with no option but to rush after him. Kurt wasn't the least embarrassed when he opened the classroom door:

"Excuse me Miss Gilles, but I am Adrian Burt's father and I need him to come with me right now."


	6. Chapter VI

Two Daddies – Chapter VI:

"Daddy? Did I do something wrong?"

Adrian was in Kurt's lap and Blaine was right behind them after having excused himself with Ade's teacher and collected the little one's backpack and lunchbox. Kurt was still mad with anger; so Blaine was the one to calm their son:

"Of course not, Ade. It's just that both your Daddies took the day of to take you to the Central Park."

Ade was still wary about Kurt's behavior:

"Can we go play with the boats, Daddy Kurt?"

Kurt tried his best to smile at his son:

"Sure, Sweetie, anything you like."

Blaine was starting to get upset whit Kurt's attitude, so he whispered in his ear:

"I need to call work and ask the day off; could you keep it together in Adrian's sake?"

Kurt was taken by surprise by Blaine's bitterness. He tried to start a sentence but Blaine only said "latter" and walked away to make the phone call. Kurt then hugged Ady tight against his chest and kissed his son forehead.

Kurt and Blaine didn't want to talk in front of the boy, so the subway travel was very quiet. Apparently they did a good job hiding there was a problem because all Adrian is worrying about is which boat he'll choose to hire at the Central Park.

When they get there, he ends up choosing the same old red and blue boat he likes to play with on their Sunday's visits to the park. Blaine and Kurt are watching him from a bench. Blaine then turns to Kurt:

"What are we going to do now?"

"Write to the newspaper and post all over the internet the absurd that women told us."

Blaine takes a deep breath: Kurt would take it as passionately as Blaine predicted. He'd have to use all his sensibility not to provoke Kurt:

"I meant about Ade. Who's going to look after him this week? I can't take any more days off and you have meetings with the Moulin Rouge producers…"

Kurt is still a little bugged by Blaine's comment:

"Wait a minute; aren't you in rage with Mrs. Bane and all those snobbish parents? By the way, why didn't you back me up earlier today? I won't leave that be! Everybody must know of the discrimination we just suffered, Blaine, and…"

Kurt is interrupted by a pretty annoyed Blaine:

"Honestly Kurt I think you overreacted."

Kurt gasps surprised but Blaine goes on:

"Of course it was wrong and vil. But it was not the first time we heard things like that and I am more concerned about Adrian's future and well-being."

Kurt is so angry that he forgets about keep the appearances for Adrian and gets up:

"Is exactly because I am thinking about Adrian's future and well-being that I did what I did…"

Adrian has seen Kurt yelling at Blaine and came next to them. Blaine saw him approaching and had an answer ready for it:

"Ade, we're going now. Daddy Kurt is already up so we can go get lunch. Let's go return the boat."

During the rest of the day they didn't had an opportunity to talk without Adrian around. It was quite a nice day if you could ignore the fact that Kurt and Blaine were hardly making eye contact and talking more with Adrian then among themselves.

The first time they were alone was when they were in the bedroom getting ready to sleep. Kurt was the one starting the conversation:

"I called Rachel. She said she can watch Ady over tomorrow while I'm at the meeting. I only have to pick him up before five, when she leaves to the theater. When should we start looking for another kindergarten?"

Blaine has a very serious face as he responds:

"Are you sure this is the best option we have?"

"What do you mean? Do you have a problem with Rachel staying with Ady tomorrow?"

"No Kurt, I mean that I don't want to rush things. He searched a lot before deciding the best kindergarten for Adrian."

"Blaine, I will not let my son be bullied."

Blaine sighs:

"I'm just afraid that's not an option…"

Kurt gives a sympathetic smile:

"Blee, I know you've run in the past; but don't give up. Adrian needs us. He hasn't chose this."

"Neither have we, Kurt, but we still were harassed everyday…"

Blaine rolls hiding his face. Kurt tries to hug him but he politely snicks way. Kurt gives up:

"Good night Blaine"

Blaine doesn't answer but Kurt can hear a sob. He's just not sure if Blaine's sore is with the present or with the past.


	7. Chapter VII

Two Daddies – Chapter VII

"Aunt Rachel!"

"Ady! My most beloved godson! How I've missed you!"

Kurt is arriving to leave Adrian with Rachel while he attends another meeting with the producers of Moulin Rouge. Adrian has already hurried inside to see Rachel's fish tank. Kurt is still saying hello:

"Sorry about that; in Ady's head you and Finn are an item."

"Screw Finn; I'm Ady's Aunt Rachel no matter what. Besides, open relationships are hard to understand; especially to five years olds. But I'm not worried about Adrian; it's your long face that's bugging me."

Kurt smiles awkwardly. Rachel pulls him by the arm:

"Come on, let's get some coffee."

Everything is arranged so Adrian can watch some musical (he's usual activity at aunt's Rachel house). Kurt and Rachel watch him from the kitchen balcony. Rachel is aware of the situation in the kindergarten:

"Kurt, I'm sure Ady will be fine. He loves both of you. Sometimes it's tough but he'll grow up and learn how to deal with all this stuff better. And I know what I'm talking about: I wouldn't trade my two daddies for anything in this world."

Kurt takes a long time gazing at the bottom of his cup before answering:

"It's not only that; it's Blaine."

Rachel is beginning to understand, she just vocalizes and "Oh…" and Kurt goes on:

"I was annoyed with him for not backing me up in the principal's office. When I told him so he said I overreacted. Then he started acting strange with me all day. He wouldn't let me hug him at night and went to sleep trying to hide from me that he was crying."

Rachel reaches for Kurt's hand:

"Honey, you know that Blaine is not as much of a fighter as you are. That was the reason he went to Dalton in the first place. Isn't that just some ghost of the past torturing him?"

Kurt sighs:

"Was what I thought first, but he continued strange with me this morning. We barely spoke. And, come on, he's not a High School boy anymore."

Rachel answer was prevented by an excited Adrian appearing in the kitchen:

"Daddy! The boy in the movie has the same name as you!"

Kurt can't help but to open a big smile:

"That's awesome, Sweetie. What are you watching?"

"The Sound of Music."

Rachel intervenes:

"And what do you think of the Kurt in the movie?"

Adrian puts on an irresistible smile:

"He's my favorite. What about you Aunt Rachel?"

"My favorite character in this movie is Martha, because her favorite color is pink. My favorite Kurt is your Daddy…"

Kurt is moved:

"You are both too cute to handle! Now, Ady, with don't you go see what the Kurt in the movie will do to tell us latter?"

The boy runs back to the living room. Rachel turns smiling to Kurt:

"How can there be any problem in your lives when you've got this little angel around?"

"Exactly because we want the best for this little angel that we worry so much…"

Rachel gets up and goes hug Kurt:

"Everything will be fine."

Kurt's eyes are filling with water:

"I wish I was so sure."

"Why don't you call your husband? Go earlier to your meeting and call him on the way? I'm sure you can set things out."

Kurt follows Rachel advice but Blaine only answers with a text message saying: _"Can't talk right now. Too busy at work." _

At night, the three of them share a meal that is an Adrian's monologue telling every little detail the Kurt in The Sound of Music did:

"Daddies, can you teach me how to sing the songs of the movie? Aunt Rachel started but we didn't have much time…"

Kurt laughs:

"That's so Rachel… We'll teach you another day. Now is time for you to go to sleep."

When Kurt is giving Adrian his good-night kiss; the little one asks:

"Am I going to school tomorrow?"

Kurt only answers:

"Tomorrow you'll spend the whole day with me. Is that good for you?"

Adrian only smiles, hugs Fiyero and falls asleep.

Kurt is feeling devastated as he enters his bedroom. Blaine was already lying. Kurt said nothing and lay in his side of the bed being careful not to touch Blaine. Tonight was Kurt's time to hide his tears.


	8. Chapter VIII

Two Daddies – Chapter VIII:

Blaine had felt when Kurt got out of bed in the middle of the night. Now, even if he was only half awake, Blaine could tell it had passed too much time even if Kurt had gone to the kitchen to drink some water. He got out of bed and heard Kurt's sniffing sounds coming from the bathroom.

Blaine sited next to Kurt on the floor; their backs touching the bathtub.

Kurt said nothing but started sobbing harder. Blaine hid his head in his knees. After a few seconds he turned his head towards Kurt; his eyes were filled with water:

"Why are we turning this on each other?"

Kurt hugged him and started talking as his tears ran down Blaine's back:

"I don't know. I don't want it. It's just… so difficult."

Blaine was calmer feeling Kurt in his arms. He started caressing Kurt's back in order to calm him down too:

"Now, more than ever, we need to be united. We're going to face it together. It's not only the two of us anymore. We need to be whole for Adrian."

Kurt started to stare into Blaine's eyes. Slowly a smile drawing in his face:

"Together."

"Always."

"The three of us."

"Our family."

Kurt begun to play with Blaine's fingers in his hand:

"Don't do that anymore…"

Blaine answered playfully:

"What?"

"Turn all cold and distant."

Blaine sighed and turned serious:

"I still need to learn that. I keep repeating the same mistake with you."

Kurt just kisses him and get up from the floor:

"Come on, let's go to bed."

They fell asleep in each other's arms and not another tear was spread that night.

The next morning, Blaine entered the kitchen with Adrian to find Kurt making heart shaped pancakes. Blaine hugged and kissed Kurt:

"How can you still surprise me after all these years?"

Adrian was looking suspicious from Kurt's face to Blaine's:

"Why are you two smiling so much?"

Immediately both of them looked at each other and, without saying a word, planted a kiss one in each of Adrian's cheeks. Kurt picked him up saying:

"Because we have you in our lives."

The breakfast couldn't be filled with more smiles. Blaine got up:

"I must go to work now. You two try not to have too much fun without me."

Adrian giggled and Kurt answered winking at Blaine:

"We'll try…"

Kurt was kissing Blaine good-bye at the door when the phone rang:

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kurt Anderson? It's Harriet Green, I'm Melissa's mother."

"Of course I know you; Melissa is Adrian's best friend. How can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm calling to offer you my help. Miss Gilles told me why Adrian wasn't in the kindergarten yesterday. I must say that what Mrs. Bane told you is not at all everyone's opinion. And I personally think it was an absurd."

"Well, thank you. It's very nice of you. But I know you understand why I did what I did."

"Sure, sure, Adrian's safety comes first. The thing is, I work as school counselor and my husband is a lawyer and we think there are some measures we can try so Adrian is not the one out of that school. Can we invite the three of you over for lunch this Saturday?"

"I'm anxious to take some action. For me this deal is not over yet. We'll be there and we'll bring a dessert."

"Great! It's a deal then. It's not the first thing Mrs. Bane has done that crosses the line. We have a lot to talk about. See you Saturday. Good bye."

"Bye. And thank you so much."

Blaine was back in the room and curious with the reason behind Kurt's determinate smile:

"What are you up to?"

"Great news, honey, marvelous news. But you better go to work or you'll be late."

Kurt kisses Blaine who is still suspicious of his husband's attitude:

"Be nice, Kurt."

"Don't worry; I'll be wonderful."

Blaine shakes his head mumbling "You're impossible" and leaves to work. Kurt had now a plan to work with.


	9. Chapter IX

Two Daddies – Chapter IX:

Kurt turns to Adrian:

"Now, Young Men, what should we do today?"

Adrian looks pondering at Kurt:

"Could we watch The Sound of Music?"

Kurt laughs:

"Oh Mine! You really liked that movie, didn't you? But I'm afraid we don't have it at home. I think I left my copy in Ohio."

"That's a shame."

"Indeed. But if I remember well I might have something you will probably like…"

Kurt looks at some wardrobes searching for an old DVD. He finally finds it along with other stuff from the Glee Club. Adrian is anxiously waiting him in the living room. Kurt turns on the TV and enjoys Ady's astonished face when the first images appear:

"But Daddy; it's you! And Daddy B! You're dancing on TV!"

Kurt is amazed by his son reaction:

"Yes, Sweetie. We filmed it when we were in High School together. It was a Christmas special. But wait, the best is yet to come."

Kurt sits down on the couch with the little one's head on his shoulder. In those moments of familiar intimacy he could tell why he was getting into so much trouble for that boy. Adrian is his son; no doubt about that. Kurt is lost in toughs and caressing Ady's hair when Rachel shows up at the TV. Ady gasps out loud. He can't contain his excitement when they start to sing My Favorite Things. When it finishes, he turns to his father with his eyes sparkling with fascination:

"You were part of the movie?"

Kurt finds it the most amazing thing in the world:

"Not quite."

Adrian is suddenly quiet and drops his eyes. Kurt runs his fingers through the son's hair:

"What's wrong, Sweet Prince? Didn't you like it?"

Adrian has something his is struggling to tell Kurt. He gazes at his hands as he asks his father:

"Daddy, is that true that our favorite things can make we fill better?"

"Of course, Honey. What's your favorite thing in the world?"

Adrian doesn't hesitate to answer:

"Fiyero! And yours Daddy?"

"You! And your father, of course."

Ady grabs his hand:

"But I like Fiyero because you gave him to Daddy B and then he gave it to me. To protect me."

Kurt looks puzzled into Ady's eyes:

"Ady, why don't you go get Fiyero and come back here so we can talk?"

Adrian goes to his room but never come back. Kurt follows him. Ady is crying hugging the dog. Kurt sits in the bed along with him:

"What's wrong?"

"Am I being punished?"

"Of course not; you haven't done anything wrong. Why do you say that?"

"Because I can't go to school."

Kurt sighs. He hasn't realized how this could directly affect Adrian's mood:

"There have been some problems at school. Grown up stuff. Everything will go back to normal. Maybe you'll have to go to another school…"

"I don't want that. I like my school."

"Tell me, Ady, how did people treated you at school? Did someone say anything about you? About your drawings?"

"People like me. I have a lot of friends. Melissa says she likes my drawings…"

He immediately covered his mouth with his hands like he had let slip something he shouldn't tell. Kurt starts to wonder the reason behind Adrian's behavior:

"Ady, is Melissa your girlfriend?"

Ady looks surprised:

"No Daddy! She is my best friend."

Kurt smirks and begins to talk while pretending his very interested in one of Adrian's teddy bears:

"You know Ady, Daddy Blaine used to be my best friend. Until one day I realized I felt especially warm in my heart every time I saw him…."

Adrian said nothing. Kurt excused himself saying he would prepare their lunch. When he was crossing the door, Adrian called him:

"Daddy Kurt? Is it okay if I like a girl?"

Kurt grimed:

"Sure, Sweetie. Any girl would be extremely lucky if you chose her to be your girlfriend."

Ady blushed. Kurt left but could hear Ady talking to Fiyero:

"If I ever have a girlfriend I want it to be Melissa because her hair smells nice."


	10. Chapter X

Two Daddies – Chapter X:

Blaine gets home from work to find the house empty. Kurt was supposed to have spent the day with Adrian, where were they? He sees a strange DVD box at the coffee table and goes check what it was. There was nothing written on the box. However, as he was putting it on the player, he listens to the key on the door:

"Where were you? It's awful to find the house empty."

Adrian has already jumped on Blaine's lap and Kurt is approaching to kiss him:

"I took Ady for an ice cream."

Adrian is nodding looking very pleased. He sees the DVD box in Blaine's hand and asks:

"Are we watching this again?"

Kurt reprehends him:

"Not now, Young Man. The deal was that when we got home you'd go straight to bed."

Blaine is curious:

"What's this DVD after all?"

Ade's eyes are sparkling as he answers:

"It's you, Daddy K, Aunt Rachel and Mercedes singing the song from The Sound of Music."

Kurt completes:

"From the Christmas Special we did in High School. Why don't you go put Adrian to sleep and he can tell you all about it."

"Sure, I haven't seen him all day after all…"

When Blaine is kissing his son good night, the little one holds him by the shirt:

"Daddy B, can I tell you a secret?"

"Anything, Honey. I'm your dad; you can tell me anything you want."

Ade then whispers in his ear:

"Daddy Kurt told me today that he fells warm in his heart when he sees you."

They are both smiling at each other. Blaine looks conspiratorially into Adrian's eyes:

"Can I tell a secret too? My heart beats very loud whenever I see him."

When Blaine walks back to the living room, Kurt is waiting him with a platter of cheese and two glasses of wine. Kurt pats the couch indicating that's for Blaine to join him. Blaine sits and rests his head on Kurt's shoulder:

"What's all that for?"

"I want to tell you my good news."

"Oh, from this morning?"

"Exactly. I talked to Harriet Green, Melissa's mother, and she happens to be an school counselor who is married to a lawyer. She said she wanted to talk to us about Mrs. Bane; with whom she seemed pretty upset as well."

Blaine raises his head to look into Kurt's eyes:

"Kurt? What are you up to?"

"Nothing! She invited us for lunch on Saturday and I said we would be there. Hon, they are qualified professionals, I think they can help us. We need to figure out what to do about Ady's education and they are the best people to advise us."

"So you aren't looking for a fight?"

"I'm not looking for it; but you know I won't run from it if it's for Adrian sake."

Blaine chuckles:

"You are incorrigible. That's what I love about you."

Kurt responds with a kiss. It was good being able to talk about all this without all the angst from the past few days. Blaine hugs Kurt from behind and they stay a few moments just feeling each other's warmth. Blaine then whispers in Kurt's ear:

"So, is it true that you feel your heart warmer whenever you see me?"

Kurt shakes his head:

"The worse secret keeper in the world, I can't tell Ady anything! Actually, my whole body is on fire whenever you are near but I didn't think it was appropriate to talk to our son in those terms."

"Why were you talking about that with Ade anyway?"

"Well, I think our little one is in love."

Blaine gasps:

"Oh, I see! I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet."

Kurt is amused. He reclines a bit more over Blaine:

"I'll hold your hand."

Saturday morning arrives and Kurt is interrupted from reading his magazine by Adrian running into the living room. Kurt shouts to Blaine who's still in the bathroom:

"Blee, Honey, did you put product on Adrian's hair?"

Adrian is wearing the same hair-style as Blaine and looking very proud of himself. Blaine appears still caring the hair-gel pot and applying it to his own hair:

"What? Oh! But, Kurt, he asked me to! He said he wanted to look handsome for Melissa."

Kurt bends to his knees so he can be at the same eye level as Adrian:

"Sweet Prince, you are handsome no matter what. Yours and your father's curly hair are beautiful."

"She is so pretty, Daddy. I want her to like me."

Kurt hugs him:

"I'm sure she does."


	11. Chapter XI

Two Daddies – Chapter XI:

Harriet Green opens the door to her visitors:

"Hello, welcome!"

Melissa come running from inside of the house dressed in a pink dress with matching ribbon. However, as soon as she sees them, she blushes and hides behind her mother. Adrian also blushes as he sees her. He hides behind Kurt and runs his fingers on his hair to check if the do is still ok.

Harriet smiles at the situation and invite them in. Melissa pulls Adrian to go play a board game with her and the grow-ups proceed to the garden where Daniel, Harriet's husband, is preparing a barbecue.

The lunch is filled with light conversation. Blaine and Daniel are a little bothered by the children's intimacy. When Adrian grabs Melissa's hand to go back play as soon as they have finished eating; Daniel just adds:

"It's hard to be the father of a girl."

Harriet pats her husband's arm and turns to her visitors:

"Well, since they're gone, let's get to business. What will we do to take Mrs. Bane out of that school?"

Kurt is taken a little by surprise but it's quite appealing:

"Wow! I haven't thought this far…"

Harriet interrupts him:

"I'm done with that woman. What she did to you is homophobia. Melissa told me that once she stopped two kids from playing together because one was black and the other a blond. The teachers are fed up with her as well; but they are scared of her. I think that if we started some kind of movement, we would have a lot of back up."

Blaine is apprehensive:

"I'm not sure. What she told us is that there have been complaints from the families about Adrian's drawings of his two fathers. I don't think there are many families who are willing to help us against the school."

Kurt snorts. Blaine looks at him apologetically. Harriet is the one to talk:

"I didn't know the exact words she told you. I talked to Miss Gilles, the children's teacher; she knows that I'm upset with Mrs. Bane and she told me what she knew of Mrs. Bane intentions. I talk to other mothers and nobody ever complained about you or Adrian. Miss Gilles suspects that Mrs. Bane was looking for an excuse to take Adrian's drawings out of the school's walls. Apparently, Mrs. Bane overheard a conversation on the corridors about the drawings, something like "how this world have changed", and she used that to call you guys at the school. You see, it's her action alone."

Kurt joins the conversation:

"I never noticed any kind of hostility towards us until that day when she told us the families had a problem with Adrian having two fathers. I asked him if anyone ever treated him differently and he said no. It can be only Mrs. Bane action but I'm not willing to offer my son as bait to possible bullies."

Harriet answered:

"No one is asking you that. I talked to Melissa as well; asked her if anyone ever made fun of Adrian as she said she'd never seen it. I'm pretty sure Adrian is in a safe environment, except for Mrs. Bane. What do you think Dan, are there some legal actions we could take?"

Daniel takes a deep breath:

"If we can prove the homophobia or the racism you talked about we could definitively take some kind of legal measure to ask her to be taken out of the job. The problem is those things are very hard to be proven. What we could do is write a letter to the other families explaining the situation, sees who also wants to take her out of the school, form a committee and schedule a meeting."

Blaine is half-hearted:

"Do you think it will work?"

Daniel shrugs:

"Maybe. But if she refuses to see us or say something offensive then we can take some more effective measure."

Harriet claps her hands:

"Wonderful! If you agree we can start the committee and start sending the letters. I'm offering to take the lead because if some of the families actually have a problem if you it's less likely they will say it directly. What do you say?"

Blaine just looks at Kurt. Kurt is touched:

"We would never be able to thank you enough."

Harriet just gets up and hugs him:

"You don't need to thank me; I'm just trying to do the right thing so my daughter can grow up in a world with more equality."

When they are leaving the Green's, Kurt holds Blaine's hand:

"Thank you for standing by my side today. It's all very important to me."

"It's important to me too; even if it wasn't I'll always be by your side. For better or for worse."


	12. Chapter XII

Two Daddies – Chapter XII:

The alarm clock goes and Kurt is the one to hit it off. He then rolls towards Blaine and starts kissing him on the neck:

"Rise and shine, Sleepyhead."

Blaine groans:

"Why so soon?"

"It's not soon; it's the usual hour we get up."

"Why do I feel so tired then?"

"Because watching Adrian is a hard task. And you just did it for around two hours last night so I could finished my Moulin Rouge sketches. Imagine how tired I am watching him 24/7 this last week…"

"Could you at least finish all the sketches for today's meeting?"

"Almost. I'll have to finish it latter. Anyway, they'll probably ask for a lot of changes today. I'll most certainly spend the next couple of days drawing a lot."

They get up. Kurt offers to wake Ady up but Blaine stops him:

"I'll do it when I finish cooking his break-fast. I can't watch him and cook like you can. Besides, if he sees you he won't let you leave on time."

Kurt kisses him:

"Thank you. I could never do this without you."

"I think it's the other way around. Come on; let's at least have break-fast together. I feel that lately this is all the time I can get alone with you."

Blaine is dragging Kurt to the kitchen but Kurt stops him:

"Honey, I know things are difficult these past few days, but you know how important this job is to me."

Blaine holds Kurt's face with both his hands:

"Sorry if I'm being a little grumpy. I just want time with you; our lives now come down to babysitting, work and phone calls about the kindergartens principal. I can't even take you on a date because our nanny has been over-working so there's someone to watch Ade in the afternoons. I miss you."

Kurt looks down, sighs and then stares into Blaine's eyes:

"It will get better. We just need to hang on for a few more days."

"How many?"

"I don't know."

Kurt breaks into crying. Blaine is scared and holds him tight:

"Don't do that, please don't. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you, please don't cry."

Kurt starts talking between sobs:

"No, Blee, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. I'm just so tired."

Blaine pulls him closer and kisses him. Tears begin to run down his face as well. They end up hugging on the hallway; neither feeling like letting go.

Blaine is having a tough day. He can't deal with Adrian's excitement. The boy breaks a glass while trying to help Blaine cook. Blaine just gives up and takes him out for lunch. Kurt calls during his break to say that, as he anticipated, he would have to do again almost all of his sketches for the costumes. Blaine notices that it's time to forget the plans he had for a midnight movie with Kurt on the couch.

The afternoon isn't calmer in any way. And it just gets worse when the phone rings:

"Hello?"

"Blaine? It's Harriet Green."

"Hi Harriet, any news about Mrs. Bane?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid they aren't good."

"Just what I needed… Shoot…"

"She hasn't agreed on meeting us. She hasn't say anything offensive, so we don't have any means to force her too. We tried to contact the owner of the school, but he said he trusted Mrs. Bane and her decisions were absolute."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Daniel is consulting some lawyer friends to see if someone comes up with any ideas. Mrs. Bane claims that Adrian is no long a student so she doesn't have an obligation to answer to yours pleas. However, what we are looking for is to know if Ade is indeed no longer a student since he has never been officially disconnected from the school."

"Thanks for the heads up, Harriet, but from what you are telling me we don't have anywhere to go from here, right?"

"I'll try calling the other families on the phone. I'll see if more people want to join me and try to schedule another meeting with Mrs. Bane. We're the parents of the students, after all. I'll also try to talk to the teachers and see if someone can prove that she have been racist and homophobic."

"I think we'll never be able to thank you and your family enough for what you are doing for us, but I think it's time that Kurt and I start searching from another kindergarten for Ade."

"You are welcome. I understand your position but I wouldn't lose hope."

Blaine is even more miserable than he had been all afternoon: how would he tell Kurt about that?


	13. Chapter XIII

Two Daddies – Chapter XIII:

Kurt gets home after a long and exhausting day at work. It's late and Adrian is already asleep. He doesn't see where Blaine is so he just throws himself at the couch. He hears a voice coming from behind him:

"Tough day?"

"Of course. How about yours?"

"Just got better."

Blaine appears holding two glasses of wine and a feet moisturizer. He sits right in front of Kurt and starts massaging his feet:

"I'm afraid I have bad news."

Kurt just groans and Blaine continues:

"Harriet called saying Mrs. Bane won't agree on the meeting."

Kurt sinks his head back:

"And the good news?"

"How about if I told you I love you very much."

Kurt smiles:

"That's always good news. Have I told you that you are the world's most perfect and adorable husband?"

Blaine grins back:

"Well, Judith Shaw also called. Do you remember her?"

"Of course, she's Michael Shaw's mother. He's the one that once bit Adrian. And I always suspected she has a crush on you."

"She called because Harriet is calling the other families and Judith said she wanted to help us."

Kurt is getting exalted:

"Why does she want to help? It's not like her son even likes Ady."

"Maybe she…"

Kurt doesn't let him finish:

"He bit Adrian, Blaine, bit! He put his teeth in Adrian's arm."

"Kids do that."

"Why are you backing her up?"

"I'm not backing anyone up; I just think we could use all the help we can get."

Kurt looks away upset:

"I still don't like her."

Blaine laughs:

"It's so cute that you're jealous of me."

Kurt mumbles something like "I'm not" but Blaine can't hear him because he's jumped on Kurt and is kissing him. They are cuddling when Kurt asks:

"And how was your day with Ady?"

"Difficult. I don't know how to calm him down and I just have to run after him all day long."

"He's everyday more restless; it's probably from being locked up with one of us or the nanny all day long."

"Maybe we should start looking for another kindergarten."

Kurt is hesitating when he voices his thoughts:

"Blee, I've been thinking, maybe I should take Adrian a few days with me to Ohio."

Blaine is taken by surprise:

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"There I have my father, Finn and Carole to help me out. Dad isn't going every day to the auto shop now that Finn is helping him out. He could watch Adrian for me. Besides, we would be in a house with a garden; Ady can play outside for a change. I could finish work from there and be back to turn in my sketches by the end of the month."

Blaine is on the edge of tears and holds Kurt's both arms firmly:

"I beg you: don't do this to me! Don't take away my husband and my son all together. You know I can't get out of New York right now."

Kurt didn't mean to hurt Blaine. He holds Blaine against his chest:

"Calm down, Honey. If it hurts you so much I won't go. It was just a silly idea. Just trying to make things easier."

Blaine holds on to Kurt and starts kissing his chest. Kurt is caressing his head:

"We need to figure things out. All this stress isn't good for any of us. Particularly Adrian."

Blaine nods. Things needed to change. They needed to do something to solve this problem once and for all. Blaine was coming up with a plan, but he would need help. He knew just who to call.


	14. Chapter XIV

Two Daddies - Chapter XIV:

Blaine gets home from work and finds Kurt and Adrian having dinner. He sits down with them but is fidgety. Kurt estranges his husband's behavior, the last few days they are both either tired or uptight. Blaine doesn't explain anything and just make chit chat about their day. Adrian is telling:

"I spent the day with Lisa while Daddy K was working."

Kurt interferes:

"It's not just that, right? You answered back to Lisa when she told you not to interrupt me, wasn't that Adrian?"

Adrian looks down:

"I said to her that I was sorry…"

"I know, but Daddy Blaine needs to know what you did. Now kiss him good night and let's go to bed."

When Kurt finishes putting Adrian to sleep, he enters the bedroom to find Blaine on the computer. He puts his hands on his husband's shoulders as he asks:

"Still working, Blee?"

Blaine hadn't seen Kurt arriving but seams excited to show him something:

"No. I need you to watch this video."

Blaine gets up to allow Kurt a better view of the screen. As he hits play, it appears the logo of one of the Broadway's YouTube channels followed by a child's drawing much familiar to Kurt. Rachel's voice begins to narrate:

_Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I play Dorothy on the Broadway production of The Wizard of Oz. Today I must ask you to look at this drawing. It was made by a five year old showing his two daddies. It could have been mine, as I was raised by to gay fathers, but it's from my godson. Adrian Anderson is the son of two members of our Broadway family: Kurt and Blaine Anderson. The little Adrian has been a victim of prejudice at his kindergarten because of drawings similar to these._

The video is alternating images of Rachel giving her testimony, pictures of Kurt and Blaine acting and working on Broadway's back stages and more of Adrian's drawings of his family.

_The kindergarten's principal told Adrian's fathers that have been complaints from families of other students saying it was difficult for them to explain why Adrian have two fathers and no mother. Scared that their son would suffer bulling in school, Kurt and Blaine took the kid out. However, they are afraid that transferring him to another would cause the same problems. All they are trying now is to have a meeting with the principal to try a solution and she refuses to see them. _

_ I'm using this on-line space that I have available to ask you to sign our on-line petition asking for an opportunity for those fathers to speak with the principal. _

_ You may think I'm only asking for a chance of my godson to return to school. But what I'm trying to point out is something bigger. A lot of families whose kids study at said kindergarten have joined us for a simple reason: equality. Gay people still suffer a lot of prejudice which can even result in suicide. We are fighting against that. _

_ Adrian was abandoned by his blood relatives and lived in an orphanage before he was adopted by his fathers. He is now happy and loved by his daddies. We want to provide him a safe environment for him at his school as well. I, in the name of Adrian's family and all of the Broadway charity projects, thank you already for your help._

Kurt was stunned:

"How did she have those drawings?"

Blaine smiled trying to read Kurt's expression:

"I faxed her from work."

"Why?"

"Because I knew how important it all is to you and I asked her help."

Kurt is still trying to figure things out:

"But you never wanted to expose Adrian and now you have his pictures and drawings on-line. I still don't see why you did that."

Blaine is a little awkward:

"You said you wanted to make some noise about the whole situation and I thought it was the way we would reach more people. I know you don't want to find another kindergarten for Ade. Harriet hasn't been giving good news about our pledge and I figured someone should take some action; even if it sounds a little crazy. Did you like it?"

"I'm amazed, Blee. You got out of your comfort zone just to please me. My only question is: do you think it's going to work?"

Blaine shrugs:

"Who knows? It's worth the shot, don't you think? Better than standing still anyway."

* * *

Rachel's video was inspired by a real Broadway charity project:


	15. Chapter XV

Two Daddies – Chapter XV:

"Hello?"

"Kurt? It's Harriet. I just wanted to say that the idea of asking Rachel Berry to make that video was fantastic."

"Well, it was actually Blaine's idea. I was caught by surprise."

"Then congratulate him. I think I can gather more families to formally ask for a meeting with Mrs. Bane. I'll call whenever I get an update on the subject."

"Thank you, Harriet."

Kurt hangs out the phone and Blaine is waiting to know what it was about. Kurt just says:

"Apparently Harriet is a big fan of your and Rachel's video."

Blaine winks at him and gets his briefcase to go to work:

"Your husband is a hero. Wait me for dinner, okay?"

"Cocky!"

Kurt is again at home with a restless Adrian and piles and piles of sketches to finish. He doesn't have much time to work as their nanny just arrives there after school. Even when she's with them, Ady doesn't stop to knock on Kurt's door requiring his attention. Poor Lisa tries her best, but sometimes Adrian is just unmanageable.

Today, Kurt has almost finished drawing all the costumes for the show. He's just adding some final touches and is supposed to send them in two days to the producers. He should finish this in the few hours Lisa stood with Ady. That was all the time he had.

He sits on his desk and stares at all the sketches spread around him. They seemed nice everyone in particular but they didn't seem to make an entirety. If he just added some green. Like the color of Rachel's dress in the video. His head is turned to the video and he starts to worry about Adrian's situation. Okay, focus. He looks again at the drawings and tries to find his line of thoughts. He could put a jacket on the male ensemble, just like the one Blaine owned. He's now thinking of Blaine and how they were stressed out lately.

Suddenly, Adrian starts screaming and Lisa's voice yells for the boy to be quiet. Kurt gives up and goes see what's happening:

"Lisa, what's that about now?"

She smiles embarrassed:

"I told him he would disturb you. I'm telling it's time for his bath."

Adrian appears behind her:

"I don't want Lisa to give me my bath; I want you Daddy."

Kurt sighs:

"Ady, how many times do I have to tell you that when I'm working and you are with Lisa it's like I'm not at home?"

"But you are at home. I can see you."

"Don't try to be Mr. Smart Pants. Do what Lisa says. It's like with your teacher at school; I trust her to take care of you so you must obey everything she says."

Adrian is whimsy:

"I wish I was at school."

Lisa can tell that Kurt is upset with Adrian's remark. She manages to take the boy by the hand and carries him to the bathroom. Kurt goes to the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

He takes his time and decides to do the dishes to see if he can clear up his mind enough to go back to work.

When Kurt enters his room again he can't believe his eyes: Adrian has drawn with his crayons in at least ten of Kurt's sketches. Kurt loses his mind:

"ADRIAN!"

The boy enters a little scared in the room. Kurt is red with fury:

"What have you done!?"

Adrian's voice isn't louder than a whisper:

"I was helping you finish your work so you can play with me…"

"You think that will help me? Look what you've done! You have given me at least more two days of work and goodness knows if now I can finish this on time!"

Kurt's face is transfigured. Adrian has never seen his dad like that and is completely scared:

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

Kurt isn't thinking straight:

"Sorry isn't going to help anything!"

Adrian starts to cry:

"Now you hate me! I know you are just going to leave me at the orphanage like my mother did."

The boy turns away and goes running to his room. Lisa gives Kurt a shamefaced smile and runs after Adrian.

Kurt is heartbroken with the things he said to his son. The look in Adrian's face as he run away from him was killing Kurt inside. He just collapses on the floor and starts crying too.


	16. Chapter XVI

Two Daddies – Chapter XVI:

Blaine estranges to see Lisa still in the house when he gets home:

"Lisa? Is everything all right?"

Before she could answer, Kurt throws his arms around Blaine's neck and starts crying on his shoulder:

"Our son hates me, Blaine."

Blaine, whose day hasn't been easy as well, caresses Kurt's head and question what's happening.

Lisa is the one to talk, since all Kurt can do at the moment is sob. After hearing the story, Blaine thanks the nanny and says that she can go now he's home. She seems more than pleased to leave. Blaine decides to start out with Ade.

Kurt is in the living room waiting for Blaine finish talking with Adrian. However, Blaine's expression as he exits the boy's room doesn't give him many hopes. He tries anyway:

"So?"

Blaine sighs:

"He's asleep now. He believed me that we won't abandon him but he's still afraid of you."

Kurt feels the tears running down his face. Blaine lowers his head in frustration:

"Can I tell you my bad news now?"

Kurt just groans. Blaine approaches him:

"My dear brother has sent me an e-mail. Someone showed him Rachel's video and he decided it was a good idea to write to me telling it was an absurd. He said I was exposing my kid not in a good way and that I was throwing my career down to the dumpsters. Not only my career but Rachel's as well, and that would ruin my chances even as an agent. He said it in such a pejorative way. To sum up, he finishes the e-mail telling me that he and dad were right and that we are terrible parents."

Kurt takes a few moments before he can really absorb the information: was Cooper that much of a jerk? He looks at Blaine who seams resigned:

"That's my brother."

"An idiot, that's what he is! But although I don't agree with his methods I have to agree that we must be doing something wrong. You know, parenting-wise."

Blaine then realizes how much Kurt was affected by today's incident. He approaches his husband and grabs his shoulders:

"Don't punish yourself so much. You've lost your head today. We are all vulnerable to that."

"You should have seen his face, Blee. The scared look on his face as he ran away from me; it just breaks my heart. And I can't stop remembering it over and over again. He spent the rest of the day in his room holding to Lisa so she could protect him from me. My own son, Blaine! I was supposed to be the one who is always there to protect him and all I did was hurt the Little Angel. He has already been through so much in his life."

Blaine didn't exactly know how to calm Kurt down. He would feel the same if he was in Kurt's situation. In fact, he'd always believed he would be the first one to screw things up badly with Adrian. Now that Kurt was the one who had messed things up, he didn't know how to act:

"Everything will be back to normal, Kurt. I'm sure he still loves you. Something like that would happen sooner or later. I've always thought it would be me. You are always so centered; you are my rock."

Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder:

"Now what do I do?"

"I don't know, Gorgeous, but I'm sure you'll figure it out somehow."

Later that night, Adrian appears in his fathers' bedroom. He walks straightly to Kurt whose face lights up with hope. Kurt uses his smoother tune:

"Sweet Prince, I'm so sorry."

Adrian doesn't answer but his face is pale. Kurt try again:

"Sweetie, what's wrong…"

Before he could complete his sentence, Adrian pukes on him. For one moment Kurt thinks it can be some kind of revenge but he sees that Adrian's face is getting paler. He puts his hand on his son forehead:

"Ady, you are burning in fever."

Kurt gets up to give the boy a warm bath but Blaine stops him:

"Let me deal with this. You better change into clean clothes."

Kurt cleans up the bedroom and then himself. He then enters awkwardly Adrian's room where Blaine is with the boy. Blaine looks concerned:

"The fever won't come down. Even after the bath and the medicine, he's still 104 degrees."

Kurt doesn't hesitate:

"I'm calling a cab. We're taking him to the hospital."


	17. Chapter XVII

Two Daddies – Chapter XVII:

They enter the hospital running but are stopped at the reception by a moody receptionist who insists they should fill a form before the doctor can see them. Kurt is incisive:

"Please, can't you see my son is burning in fever? It won't come down, even with the medicine."

"I'm sorry Sir, without the form the doctor can't see him."

Kurt is about to protest but Blaine sign him to stop. Blaine gets the form from the lady and starts filling it. Kurt is pacing up and down as much as Adrian's weight in his arms aloud. In this moment, Adrian pukes again and his eyes roll inside their orbit showing only the white part for a second. Kurt and Blaine turn cold and the receptionist is calling someone inside.

Soon a male nurse appears with a hammock and takes Adrian in. They are following him but are stopped by the door by the security guard:

"Only the parents are allowed in. Which one is the father?"

Surprisingly, Blaine is the one taking an attitude:

"We both are and we are both coming in now. Our son needs us and it's neither you nor anybody else who will stop us from being with him."

Adrian's vein is picked so the doctors can apply a more efficient medicine. The boy is so weak that he doesn't even complain. Kurt is by his side holding the Little One's hand the whole time. Blaine is standing by them with his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Not much time has passed and Adrian is asleep.

Kurt then looks at Blaine; they both pale and with concerned faces. A nurse appears to take Adrian's temperature and she says that he no longer has a fever but the doctor would come as soon as he has the exams results to explain things to them. They look at each other and allow themselves a moment of weakness. They hug and start crying in each other's arm.

After a few minutes, Adrian is still asleep and looking peaceful. With the medicine and the saline, his cheeks are rose again. Kurt is feeling calmer to leave his side for a moment so he can call his dad.

When he enters the room again, Blaine turns his eyes from his son to his husband. Kurt gives him a small smile:

"Dad is concerned, of course. He said he would sleep with his phone by his side and if we haven't news of what Ady has or when he's going home that he would take the first flight tomorrow. I also called Rachel. She was just leaving the theater and said she's coming over. How is he?"

Blaine runs his thumb in Ade's hand as he answers:

"Peacefully asleep. His breath has even and all the monitors seem to be normal. His cheeks are rose and his hand isn't burning."

Kurt goes delicately run his fingers in his son forehead. He smiles as he feels his temperature is down. Blaine is hugging him and smiles when he sees Kurt's more calm face. Kurt is still watching Adrian when he points out:

"Blee… you know you should call your family."

Blaine takes a deep breath before he answers:

"I was thinking about that… Do you really think that after all Cooper and my father have said to us I should really give them news about Ade?"

Kurt puts his free hand on Blaine's face:

"They are still your family. Maybe you should call your mother. She's too afraid of your father to take a stand in that entire situation but she never said anything against us. She was the one who supported you when you came out and she also is the one who asks for pictures of Adrian. Call her, Honey, and let her decide who she thinks should be informed."

"Okay."

Blaine gets back in the room with Rachel. She hugs them both and says she's there for whatever they need. She goes check on Ady when the doctor entered. He speaks directly to her:

"Good news. Your son will be fine. Is it okay if I give the report in front of the uncle?"

Blaine holds Kurt's hand as he answers:

"Actually, we are his two dads. She's the godmother, but it's okay to speak in front of her."

The doctor is clearly embarrassed:

"My bad. His form wasn't complete and I just took a wrong guess. Anyway, it seems that the cause of the boy's illness tonight is psychological. The results of all the exams we did were normal; it seems like a nervous breakdown. Did he have anything to stress him out today?"

Kurt was feeling guiltier than ever, he could just answer a feeble yes. The doctor went on:

"Of course it's only wise to watch him for a few more days. Take some other exams. But I believe in two or three days we are sending him home."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other. The doctor looked down and said one last thing:

"I'm afraid that due to hospital rules only one parent can accompany the boy for the night. Who is it going to be?"


	18. Chapter XVIII

Two Daddies – Chapter XVIII:

The doctor had left the room to leave them to decide who is staying. Blaine turns to Rachel:

"Rach, could you watch Ade for a minute so I can talk to Kurt?"

She nods and Blaine pulls Kurt by the wrist outside the room. They hug before Kurt starts to talk:

"It should be you. He's mad at me. He'll feel safer and calmer if you are by his side when he wakes up."

Blaine was expecting that answer and is prepared with his:

"I knew you'd say that. I just wanted to remind you that tonight when he was feeling sick it was you the one he went straight to. Ade still loves and trusts you, Kurt; he's just scared by your reaction. I bet he's trying to find a way to get you back."

"He never lost me. I'll love him forever."

Blaine smiles:

"I know, Gorgeous. But I'm an adult; an insecure five years old is afraid to lose his Daddy's affection."

"Even thou, you better stay tonight and I'll try to gain Ady's trust back tomorrow. Let's not test him. He'll be fine if Daddy Blaine is with him."

It was decided that Blaine would be staying and Kurt would spent the night in Rachel's apartment so he wouldn't be alone. In the morning, as soon as the visiting hours begun, Kurt and Rachel would be there to see them.

Adrian wakes up in a strange room without really remembering what had happened the night before. He looks to his right and smiles as he sees Daddy Blaine asleep on the couch next to his bed. Blaine is in a light sleep and wakes up as soon as Adrian starts moving. He gets up and puts his hand on his son's hair:

"Hello, Sweetie. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, I guess. Where are we? Where's Daddy Kurt?"

"We're in a hospital. You had to take some medicines last night that we didn't had at home. The hospital just allows one parent per kid; so Daddy Kurt went to sleep at Rachel's apartment that's closer from here. They must be here very soon."

Adrian had awake too soon, so it took a while before the visiting hours begun and Kurt could enter his room. In this meantime, Ade would ask about him every five minutes. Blaine thought it was better not to call Kurt: it would only make him anxious without anything he could actually do.

When Kurt finally entered the room with Rachel, Adrian grin couldn't be wider. Kurt smiled back at him and felt his eyes getting moist. Ady stretched his arms towards Kurt but took them back remembering the day before. Kurt got closer but was cautious:

"Hi, Sweet Prince, I missed you so much these hours we spent apart."

Adrian was looking down as Kurt spoke. He looked at Blaine by his side and then at Kurt who was leveled with his feet. He stared at Kurt and asked:

"So this means you still love me?"

Kurt forgot about being cautions and held the boy in a tight embrace:

"Never doubt my love, Adrian. I'm your father and I'll love you forever no matter what."

"But you made such a scary face yesterday when you yelled at me."

Kurt went a little bit back so he could look his son in the eyes:

"I know and I am so sorry. I lost my head; Grown-ups can do stupid things as well. Do you forgive me?"

Ady opens the most sincere smile in the world:

"Of course, Daddy K. I love you very much and I want you to be my Daddy forever. You and Daddy B."

Kurt reaches for Blaine's hand and asks in a playful voice:

"So tell me one thing, Daddy Blaine, did Ady behave well and did all the doctors said him to do?"

Adrian answers before Blaine:

"I did, didn't I Daddy B? Tell him I did."

Blaine smiles and nods. Kurt then takes a gift-wrapped package out of his bag:

"If he has been a good boy then he deserves to get this."

The boy is excited with the gift:

"What's that, Daddy?"

"Open and see."

Ady rips the package opened and finds out a Blu-Ray of The Sound of Music. His eyes are sparkling with joy. He hugs Kurt gripping tightly in his shirt. Kurt hugs him back and let a single tear drop.


	19. Chapter XIX

Two Daddies – Chapter XIX:

"Hey, Blaine! Long time no see."

Blaine is greeted by the security guard at the stage door of theater running The Wizard of Oz. He smiles at his old friend:

"Hello, Logan, how are things around here?"

"Fine, fine. We miss you. That Julian kid who replaced you is too much of a diva."

Blaine chuckles:

"You shouldn't be telling me that…"

Logan returns a conspirator smile:

"You're cool. I know you won't put me into trouble. So, tell me, are you back with us?"

"No, just visiting. We just watched the spectacle. Rachel invited the godson to see her. He had to stay in the hospital for a few days and she thought this might cheer him up."

"Is he alright now?"

Blaine nods and Logan opens an enormous smile:

"Little Adrian is a star around here. Rachel won't stop telling everyone about him and showing videos she made of him. Where is he? He must be a big boy now, I haven't seen him in a while…"

"Well, I'm wondering the same. I went to the restroom and said to Kurt I'd meet them here."

Kurt shows up in a distance carrying Adrian by the hand and a bag printed with the musical's logo on the other. Blaine shakes his head and says to his husband as he approaches:

"You two were all this time at the gift-shop?"

Kurt apologizes:

"Ady wanted to buy all the plushies they had. I told him to choose only one and that's what took us so long."

Logan asked the boy:

"Which one did you choose?"

In a feeble voice and encouraged by a little squeeze on his hand Kurt gave him, Adrian said:

"The Scarecrow."

Logan started an irresistible laugh:

"Good choice, pal. Just who your dad used to play."

Adrian nods. Blaine runs his fingers through his son's hair:

"That's my Adrian. And my husband Kurt you remember, right Logan?"

As Kurt and Logan were shaking hands, a family approached them. The mother, with a little girl in her arms, tapped Kurt's shoulder:

"I'm so sorry to bother you but I couldn't help and I overheard you. Is this Rachel Berry's godson Adrian?"

Kurt confirmed a little suspicious. The woman continued:

"Sorry if it sounds creepy. We are huge fans of Rachel and we saw her video talking about your problem. We all signed the petition and we hope you succeed."

Before they could answer, another woman waiting by the door joined the conversation:

"I saw that video too. My brother is gay and he went through a similar situation a few years ago. I sent the video and the link to the petition to all my family. Have you gotten the principal to receive you already?"

Kurt smiles at them:

"Not yet. We are in a kind of dead-end."

The second woman replied:

"You should organize a march against the school. You should force them to see you."

This was causing a small commotion and more and more people were gathering at the stage door. Logan feared the situation got out of control and put the three of them inside.

Rachel was thrilled to see Adrian:

"Ady, you are out of the hospital! I'm so glad you came to see me. Did you like it?"

The boy just nodded and Rachel estranged her godson reaction:

"Why are you so shy with me?"

Blaine grabs Ade's shoulders and answers for him:

"We were just in a small mess outside and I think he got scared. Come on, Ade, let me show you how the stage is."

Blaine took the boy on a tour and Kurt continued the conversation with Rachel:

"We met some of your fans outside. The recognized Ady from your video."

Rachel laughed:

"Good! Talking about that, any news with Mrs. Bane?"

"Nothing. I was telling outside that we're in a dead-end and that was what started the commotion. One of the women was suggesting we should organize a march in front of the school to force Mrs. Bane to see us."

Rachel bit her lip:

"I wouldn't say force her to see you; but we could definitively make some noise…"


	20. Chapter XX

Two Daddies – Chapter XX:

All was set for what they called "The Families' March for Equality". Rachel had updated the video to invite people to join them. Harriet had personally talked to every family whose kid studied in the school. Judith Shaw, to Kurt's most dislike, had shown up to help paint the posters and had hit on Blaine every single time she appeared.

The Andersons, the Greens and Rachel arrived half-hour early at the meeting point. Harriet and Daniel were making sure everything was all right; Kurt was pacing anxiously while Blaine was distracting Adrian and Melissa.

Rachel approached Kurt and smilingly put her hand on his shoulder:

"My dads called today to say they are very proud of what we are doing. They couldn't come here but said that if there's anything they can do just let them know."

Kurt smiled back and started caressing her hand on his shoulder:

"Thank you, Sweetie, and thank them for us. I really don't know if they can help because I actually don't know what we are doing… I have no idea if it will work and I'm not sure if it's really the best for Adrian."

Rachel hugged him:

"Hey now, stop that! You and Blaine are wonderful fathers and Ady is just a lucky kid to have so many people who love and care for him."

"Rach, if you only knew how hard is this whole parenting thing…"

She gave a small chuckle:

"Why do you think I have no children of my own?"

Harriet crossed them while speaking on the phone; she just winked at Kurt. Rachel kissed his cheek:

"You know how much I love you and your whole family. Everything will turn out fine; and if it's not, I'm here for you."

She went to help Daniel handing out pamphlets to people passing by. Kurt went to where Blaine, Adrian and Melissa were drawing on a poster. Blaine smiled and passed his arm around Kurt's waist. Ady pulled him by the hand to show what they were working on:

"Look Daddy K, we are drawing a picture of me with my family. There's you and Daddy B next to me. That one is Grandpa Burt. I'm now drawing Uncle Finn and Melissa is drawing Aunt Rachel."

Kurt tried to hide his worries from his voice as he answered him:

"That's lovely, Sweet Prince."

Adrian was entertained drawing with Melissa but Blaine knew Kurt better and pulled him away from the kids:

"What's up, Gorgeous?"

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder:

"Do you think it will work out? Do you think it's worth it? Look, Harriet has a pretty worried face on the phone and no one seems to give much attention to the pamphlets Rachel and Daniel are handing out… I don't think anyone will show up; why would they?"

Blaine grabbed his hand:

"People will show up; we still have fifteen minutes before the scheduled time. You saw the reaction to Rachel's video; we saw it live that day at the theater. We've been receiving tons of e-mails. I'm hopeful people will stand up for what's right. It's our family, my beloved husband, and it's worth fighting for. Look, someone is coming."

Kurt turned to look and saw Judith approaching:

"It's just Judith who came here to hit on you. She doesn't give a rat's ass to Adrian. Look of the size of her cleavage! She's starting to get on my nerves…"

Blaine was laughing. Kurt was casting him a reproachful look. Blaine ran his thumb on Kurt's jaw line:

"Come on; it's so clueless that it's funny!"

Kurt's mood only began to rise when more and more people started to show up. Other families from the school that said they never had an opportunity to talk but were just as angry with Mrs. Bane as they were. People from the Broadway community who had worked with Kurt, Blaine or Rachel. Some representatives of LGBT associations. Even Miss Gilles, Adrian's teacher.

A journalist and a camera-man from a local TV news asked if they could film the march to broadcast at the afternoon newscast. Kurt looked amazed at Blaine and threw his arms around his husband's neck. Blaine couldn't hide his smile:

"At least we are sure to make some noise."

However, Kurt had a puzzled face. He pointed with his head somewhere behind Blaine:

"Look who is here."

Blaine turned around and saw a man approaching in a leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses and an attitude of someone who ruled the world. He could recognize that walk anywhere; the question was: what on earth is Cooper doing here?


	21. Chapter XXI

Two Daddies – Chapter XXI:

It was the first time Kurt had ever seen Cooper Anderson smiling awkwardly. Blaine expression went from angry to perplex. Kurt put both his hands on Blaine's shoulders, and when he turned, Kurt gave him an encouraging smile:

"He came here; you might as well see what he has to say."

Just as a precaution, Kurt went near Adrian as Blaine walked towards Cooper.

Seeing his brother approaching, Cooper took out his sunglasses and stared at them before trying eye-contact. Blaine's curiosity was, at the moment, bigger than his anger. So, he tried a polite tune:

"Hi?"

"Hello, Little Brother, can I have a word with you?"

Blaine crossed his arms:

"That depends; are you here to insult me or my family?"

Cooper took a deep breath; he was struggling to say what he had come to say:

"As much as I hate to admit it; I was wrong. I'm here to apologize…"

Blaine was in real shock. Was that really his brother? Was Cooper apologizing to someone and admitting he was wrong? It took Blaine a few seconds before he could say something:

"Sorry, I don't think I heard you properly."

"You heard me, Blainey, you were right I was wrong."

Cooper raised his hand to touch his brother but gave-up mid-way and pretended to dust something of his own shoulder. Blaine took one step forward still trying to guess if there was an angle behind Cooper's behavior:

"May I ask what have made you change your mind?"

A smile drew on Cooper's face before he answered:

"I saw you at the hospital with Adrian; well not with Adrian specifically. Mom called me that night. She knew I was in town and she asked me to go check on you. I didn't want to go; I thought that all that you were getting yourself into was wrong. But you are my baby brother after all. So I went that night and saw you talking to the doctor on the corridor. I saw the look on your face; I've never seen you so worried before. Was in that moment that I realized how much you care for that boy; how much you really are his father. What can I say; that moment changed me. I believed that you and Kurt could harm the boy by giving him an unusual family. Now, it's different; I really believe that you two are the best thing that could have happened in Adrian's life and I'm here to try to make amends…"

Blaine practically jumped on his brother when he went for a hug:

"You know what the best part of everything you just said is? You got Adrian's name right."

Cooper was laughing but a tear was running down Blaine's face. Cooper gave him a small punch on the shoulder:

"Why are you crying, Little Brother?"

"Because you just said everything I wanted to hear from you since the day I told you I was marrying Kurt."

Cooper passed his arm around Blaine's shoulder:

"Let's go see in what Kurt and Ade need our help."

Kurt was extremely glad to see Blaine and Cooper smiling together. Ade was a little shy at first but soon he was passing Uncle Cooper a crayon so he could help on the posters. Kurt pushed Blaine a little aside:

"Is that a dream come true?"

Blaine grinned and nodded. Kurt hugged him tight, happy because of his husband happiness.

The march went from the meeting point to the kindergarten with about 50 people. It was a walk of a mile. Kurt was in the front with Adrian. Blaine and Cooper just behind both caring the same poster that Adrian was working on with Melissa. Rachel and the Greens were the next; Harriet with a megaphone explaining their pleas. The cameraman and reporter were running around everybody collecting images and interviews.

When they got at the gates of the school, all of them joined in a single line. Everyone who wasn't caring a poster started holding hands. The gates were locked with a chain, unlike any other day, but the light on one of the rooms was lit.

Harriet gave a step forward and said in the megaphone:

"Mrs. Bane, we are the families and friends of the students of this school. We came here, as we already told you, so you could come out and discuss with us the situation of the Anderson family: Adrian Burt and his two fathers, Kurt and Blaine."

The light on the room went off. The people started whispering. The cameraman was giving a close on the chain.

Adrian was nervous and so he approached Kurt even more. Kurt bent to his knees so he could hug his son. Blaine handed his poster to Daniel and passed his arms around both of them. For a minute no one said a word and the camera lights were fixed on their faces.


	22. Chapter XXII

Two Daddies – Chapter XXII:

Several minutes passed and nothing else happened. Then, they saw a car going out of the back door. Miss Gilles recognized it to be Mrs. Bane's. The TV crew went running after it to see it they could capture an image of her running away.

They came back saying they could only get a blur. Harriet thanked them and asked when it would be airing. The reporter says:

"Luckily tomorrow. I mean, if they like it at the station."

The camera adds, tapping his equipment:

"We have some pretty good material, but, you know, education not always sells…"

Rachel approaches:

"Do you think that an interview with me could help?"

The reporter shrugs:

"Lest give it a try."

As they start filming Rachel, Cooper gets closer to where Kurt and Blaine were talking to Adrian. He taps his brother shoulder:

"Come on; we are done around here. Let me buy you guys some pizza."

Adrian's eyes spark at the word pizza. Cooper finds it funny and messes with Ade's hair:

"See, I've got one ally. You can't say no now."

Cooper takes them to an Italian restaurant far away from the school to avoid attracting too much attention. It's still early for dinner so they have more privacy to talk. After they ordered, Blaine reaches for Kurt's hand across the table:

"How are you feeling?"

Kurt gives him a little smile:

"Lost. We are back to zero, no? And you?"

"I didn't stop to process what happened. I was worried about you and Ade. And now, actually, I fell happy because my brother is here."

Cooper smiles like someone is taking his picture:

"Well, Little Brother, I might say that I'll be here more often because I'm one step away from closing a contract for a movie in New York."

Blaine just shakes his head.

Ade turns to Kurt:

"Daddy, I really need to go to the bathroom."

Kurt finds it a good opportunity to let the brothers talk. He takes the boy to the restroom and after make a detour showing him something interesting at the entrance. As soon as Kurt and Adrian are gone, Blaine and Cooper look at each other and smile. Blaine starts the conversation:

"So, Cooper, how did you found out about today? What made you change your mind?"

"I told you, I saw you at the hospital with Adrian. It was bugging my head; the look on your face that night keeps coming back. Then I remembered Rachel's video that a friend had sent me. I watched it again and signed the on-line petition. So I received updates and one day I got an e-mail telling about the march. I've been meaning to call but I didn't know how you would receive it."

Blaine gave a small snort:

"Probably bad…"

Cooper smiled and went on:

"See. Communication has always been our problem."

"I know… Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you are here, but it still sounds so surreal for me. I mean; you, dad, the whole drama… I never expected mom to call you that night. I didn't know mom was changing; standing up to dad…"

Cooper interrupted him:

"That's the point: mom isn't the one changing; it's dad."

Blaine was perplexed:

"What? That makes no sense…"

Cooper approached him:

"Look Blainey, I'm not saying that he's going to ask to meet Adrian or that he's really in love with the idea that you're married to another man. However, he's getting used to it. At least he's not picking on mom so much when she wants to call you or look at pictures of Adrian."

Blaine was still a little confused:

"Are you suggesting I should do something? Do you think he'll do something?"

Cooper shrugged:

"I'm just telling you what I think; what I've been seeing. If you want to do something about it; it's up to you."

"So, basically, you are telling me there's hope?"

"If you want to see things that way… You and Kurt showed today that you don't take no for an answer…"

Blaine just shook his head. Cooper could be a smug and annoyingly inconvenient most of the time, but Blaine felt absolutely good to have his brother by his side.


	23. Chapter XXIII

Two Daddies – Chapter XXIII:

Kurt was at the dinner table, surrounded by the Moulin Rouge's sketches, reading the notes the production had sent him about his drawings. Blaine and Adrian were sited at the living room's floor completing a puzzle together. The TV was turned on showing the afternoon newscast but they were trying hard not to concentrate on it. They didn't want to get overly anxious.

Then Blaine heard the announcer say something that caught his attention:

"Coming up next: the tale of a little boy and his two fathers against a kindergarten. Where do we stand on gay rights."

The TV cut to commercials but Blaine was already on his feet and calling Kurt. They sat together on the couch holding hands. They haven't explained the whole situation to Adrian, so he found more interesting to continue with his puzzle than to watch the news on TV. Kurt was nervously biting his lips:

"This is it."

Blaine squeezed his hands harder. The march was shown quite briefly. They concentrated on the chain on the door and some interviews. Rachel was mentioned but they didn't air her testimony. There was a final close-up on Blaine hugging Kurt and Adrian before they went to the studios were some specialists on education, laws and a representative of the LGBT association would discuss for about five minutes on the matter.

Kurt and Blaine were absolutely silent during the whole broadcast. It still took them a while to actually voice something. Blaine was first:

"Well, they did use a lot of time on the news… I mean, it's TV and it went on for about six, seven minutes…"

"But they hardly spoke of Mrs. Bane and the school's name only appeared in the facade while they were showing the chain on the gate."

"So?"

"I don't know how much it will help us specifically or if it's going to turn out one more of those endless discussions on gay's rights that appear a week on the news and disappear as quickly as they showed up."

Blaine made a scrunch face and hugged Kurt.

Their phone didn't stop ringing all day. People complimenting them for having made the afternoon newscast or wishing luck for now on. Rachel was so excited that she was almost too pitchy to be understood. But it wasn't until Harriet's night call that their mood changed:

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Harriet. Have you seen the news?"

"Of course! My phone hasn't stop all day; that's why I haven't called earlier."

"Ours too. Have you heard something from the school?"

"Yes! That's why I'm calling. The school owner called me. He said he wasn't aware of Mrs. Bane's actions. Now, he has been addressed with other accusations against her. If the accusations are proven to be true; he guarantee that she's going to be taken away of the school. He wants to schedule a meeting with us on Monday to discuss the future of the kindergarten and the possibility of Adrian going back to school. There's one thing, he asked for some air time on TV to answer. I told him it was out of our hands. I offered him space in Rachel's Youtube channel. I shouldn't have offered without consulting you or Rachel, but it was all I had to bargain. What do you say?"

"Well, first of all: thank you. You and your family have been amazing. And second, tell him we'll meet him and give him what he wants. Even if we can't convince the TV guys; I'm sure Rachel would be more than glad to give space on her channel to help Ady. If he's fulfilling all our demands; we should celebrate. However, we should keep an eye out. If he tries to trick us, we'll come back with double power and double furry!"

Harriet laughed:

"I can't believe we are finally getting rid of that old hag. There are more people willing to tell what they know about her; I'm sure we can now prove the accusations. I'm calling the school owner right away. I guess I see you Monday, then."

"See you. And thanks again."

Blaine was waiting by his side wanting to know what she said. Kurt hung up the phone but his face was still in shock:

"We won."

Blaine's eyes opened with excitement:

"We won?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine lifts him up and started twirling around:

"We won! This calls for a celebration."

Adrian came near jumping around but not knowing exactly why they were celebrating. Kurt looked at him and smiled:

"What do you say the three of us watch together The Sound of Music?"

Ady started jumping higher:

"Please, please, Daddies, let's do it!"

And so they went to the couch. Kurt nested in Blaine and Adrian with his head on Kurt's lap and his little legs over Blaine. They watched the excitement of the boy as he sang along and his cute little laugh whenever he pointed out Kurt von Trapp on the screen. However, the excitement didn't last long and the boy was fast asleep before the end of the movie.

Blaine carried him to his bed. Kurt came along and hugged Blaine from behind as they watched their son sleep. He whispered in Blaine's ear:

"He's truly a gift in our lives. I mean; he tests our limits every day but we became better persons because of him. He's making _us_ grow."

Blaine smiled and leaned his head against Kurt's:

"As would say Maria von Trapp: we must have done something good."


	24. Epilogue

Two Daddies – Epilogue:

Kurt and Adrian are dressed and ready for their presentation. However, it took more time than they'd planned and now they are running through the school's corridors to join Blaine backstage. Kurt sees the dog in Adrian's hands:

"Ady, why did you brought Fiyero with you? Now we don't have time to leave him with Grandpa and we'll have to leave him backstage."

"I could leave him with Uncle Cooper."

"What?"

Kurt is so preoccupied with every little detail that he almost doesn't see Cooper outside the auditorium talking to Judith.

"Cooper! Blaine will be so glad to know that you're here."

Adrian is pulling Cooper's jacket:

"Uncle Cooper?"

"Yes, Ade."

"Could you take care of Fiyero for me?"

"Sure, Champion, but only if you give me a nice firm hug."

They listen the new principal announcing it's about to start. Cooper and Judith go look for seats and Kurt can hear her saying:

"So, are you Blaine's brother?"

Kurt rushes with Adrian backstage.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. I'm Harriet Green and, as the new principal, I'd like to welcome you to our school's first annual Family Day. Our first attraction of the night will be our dear student Adrian Burt Anderson and his two fathers who will be performing "The Lonely Goatherd" from the musical "The Sound of Music."

They are welcomed to the stage by a huge round of applause.

Burt starts tapping his fork to his glass:

"Excuse me, excuse me! I'd like to make a toast. To my amazing son who, some years ago, brought to our family this wonderful man. Blaine, I'm so proud to be able to also call you my son."

Kurt and Blaine stare at each other. Kurt grabs Blaine's arm and Blaine holds Kurt's hand in his arm saying:

"Thank you, Burt."

Burt raises his hand:

"Wait! I'm not finished. I'd also like to thank them both for having given me my most beloved grandson. You three were fantastic tonight on that stage."

Everyone is raising their glasses when Harriet stands up:

"I'm sorry to intrude in the family's dinner but since you invited us; I'd like to add to that toast. I want to thank Kurt, Blaine and Adrian for having taught us all at that school what's the true meaning of the word family. It's all about the bounds we make. And Ade, Dear, you asked us today if you could be Melissa's boyfriend and I have to say that I'd love that."

Finn fist-bumped with Adrian:

"Good choice, Buddy."

Adrian just blushes. Kurt was about to comment it with Blaine when he saw a tear in his husband's eye:

"Blee, are you crying, Honey?"

Blaine then stands up and starts a speech:

"I want to tell each and every one of you how special you all are to me. When I came out to my father and he had real issues with my sexuality I thought that, if I was lucky enough, I'd find a nice guy and my future would be with a partner. When I started dating Kurt; Burt and Carole were so welcoming towards me that I thought we wouldn't need to be alone just the two of us. Then, when I learned about your two fathers, Rachel, I started wondering how it would feel to have a kid. Tonight, I have all of this and more. I have a wonderful husband, I have the best son in the world, my brother went to see my family on stage (even if he's now on a date with Judith. Well, I guess some things never change) and my parents sent me a text message saying they couldn't come. It may not seem much, but I know how much my father had to put aside to do that. Today, I'm the happiest man alive and I've got all of you to thank, my family. Thank to my handsome hus… Kurt, are you crying?"

Kurt couldn't answer; he just got up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Adrian also got up and hugged both of them. Kurt then looked at his son:

"Something you want to add, Sweetie?"

Adrian smiled:

"I love my Daddies."

* * *

_It has been an amazing ride with all of you and I'm so grateful._

_I really like to thank each and every one of you who read my fic. Thanks for everyone who stayed with me until the end. Thank you every one who read it, who liked it, who took time to write me a review or who followed me on tumblr; there have been so much kind words and I'm flattered. It's wonderful for someone who likes to write to have such an immediate and positive feedback. Please, keep it coming; even if it's to point out something you didn't like._

_This is the first story I ever finish and publish and I'm feeling so proud. Even if it's flawed, it's always going to be like my baby and I'm proud of it._

_I'm always working on a lot of writing projects; so if you want to keep updated with the things I do, you can find me at .com_

_I'm currently working on a book and writing Another Angle –Season 2. I have plans for a huge fic to be settled in an alternative season 5 with chapters more like a Glee episode (music and everything); however, I must finish a project I'm working on and need to handle until February. So, this fic will have to wait a while. But, stay tuned!_

_ I also want to write two one-shots with the first time Kurt and Blaine met Adrian and the first night Adrian spent with them. This might come in a near future…_

Again, thank you very much. I couldn't be happier with the results of this story. You rock my world!


End file.
